Is my love or life is difficult
by kad4497
Summary: Totally base on different vision of love, special character is daya and shreya, It says when u born for each other no barrier stop u even it is social barrier oa age difference
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys i m back but with another story because i don't get any idea to lead that story but i got a new concept so i m writing on it, it may be some time bold and main focus on daya sir life and shreya love so here my story began

Is love or life is more difficult

So here we go

Here cid team consist of

ACP Parduyma, sr. Inspector Abhijeet, sachin, freedy, purvi

And a new transferred officer who came 3 yrs before here, he got his promotion as well as transfer simultaneously, he is very talented personality like abhijeet sir because in very short time he also became sr. Inspector like our abhijeet sir

Here in these three years he found here his own family

Abhijeet as a bro cum friend who is always having his hand in the pranks which he play but shows that he does not know about the plan and simultaneously help him to defend himself

Purvi: as a little cute, angry sister

Sachin: as a little bro

Freddy: as a friend

And ACP sir as a father figure

So my story began when Daya sir took his transfer and settled in Mumbai it always not easy to take transfer and settle good in there, without knowing the place, people, and if u are on a schedule of a cid cop what can we say means now u don't have time to settle your luggage in your house so same condition is with Daya sir, but he finally manage to settle down in the Mumbai in a month, great work sir

On one day on request of his colleagues he through a small party, in his house which is going to be started, but end quickly before start because a murder mystery of a very famous NRI couple takes place, it is a very high profile case and very complicated, but CID manage to solve it in a week, but without taking a break and the culprit is put in the jail, CID rocks again and abhijeet and Daya sir got very much congratulation, aur ho bhi kun a bhai 25 yr ki age main sr. inspector fir itna bara case

Par kisko pta h y case Daya sir ki jindagi main kitne maur layagi, unhe life k bare main kitna kuch btayagi jis pyar ko who aaj tak jaan nahi paaye, us se rubha ru karwayagi.

Freddy: sir chaliya case khatam ho gya, sir ab hum aaram sain kha pi sakte h

ACP: Nahi Freedy

Abhijeet: sir aap kuch pareshan lag rahe h

ACP: haan abhijeet, woh shreya, who bichari 13 saal ki bachi bina apne maa baab k kaise rahegi

Freddy: toh sir hum use uske kisi relative k pass chord deta hain

Daya: nahi freddy, tumne dekha nahi case k waqt, uske sare relatives laalchi h, uske 18 saal k hote hote who sab log uski property le k use maar denga

Abhijeet: sir ek kaam ho sakta h hum me se koi use adopt kar le

ACP: haan y acha rhega

Purvi: toh ku na Daya sir hi use adopt kar le, waise bhi woh sir se jata juri h

Abhijeet: haan y sahi rhega

Daya(in hesitation): main

ACP: haa tum daya ku koi problem hain

Daya: nahi sir, actually meri shadi nahi hui h aur itni bari ladki ko adopt nahi karne dega court mujhe

ACP: haan y baat bhi sahi h

Sachin: toh sir uski care taking toh le hi sakte hain

ACP: haan y sahi rhega,main abhi apne ek waqil frnd ko bolta hu, acha ab kaafi raat ho gayi h tum sab ghar jao

In parking lot

Abhijeet: daya tu kush h na, shreya ki custody se

Daya: haan boss,bas woh thora thakh gya hu kal tak fit and fine ho jaunga

Abhijeet: theekh h

In daya sir house

Daya sir reaches the house and opens the door with his key, the girl who is waiting for him eagerly, heard the sound and ran towards the door

The girl was 13 yr. old having fair skin, round face, deep black eyes, strawberry lips, light brown hair which perfectly suited her skin tone in a ponytail, wearing a short white skirt, long socks, white shoes, white shirt

Sir enter and she jumps on him, he knew it may come but her touch make him shiver, her little hands which locked up on his back of neck , cause a chill sensation in his body, his body became wild for her, but he compose himself and get from those beautiful hand

Daya: kiya hua shreya, aur tumne abhi tak apni school dress tak change nahi ki

Shreya(sitting on corner of table and forwarding a glass of water to him): sir bhool gayi, main bahut excited thi ki ab main humesa sirf aur sirf aap ke sath rahungi

Daya raise is right eyebrow

Shreya: means to say ki mujhe unlogo k sath nahi rhena parega unko meri fikar hi nahi h

Daya merely nods

Daya: tumne khana khaya

Shreya: haan kha liya mujhe pichli baar ki traha apki daant thori sunni thi

Daya smile on this

Shreya: aap nahi khaoge

Daya: nahi main apne liya coffee bna lunga

Shreya: main bnau

Daya: nahi, ja k so jao kal school bhi jana h na warna subha uthogi nahi

In this whole session daya sir not even see her, but she is happy whenever he is near him why don't know

They both went to their rooms to change and sleep

In Daya sir room he took his shower, and changes his cloths, sit in his bed with coffee mug and thinking something, let's see what he is thinking

Daya pov: y mujhe kiya ho jata h uske kareeb aane pe ku, main apna kabu kho baithta hu, shame on me ek 13 saal ki ladki ek cid ko pagal kar jati h, mera emotions use dekh k ku flow hote h

Daya( heart): toh isme burai kiya han iss duniya main sab ko kis na kis se pyaar hota hain aur tumhe bhi hua hain

Daya brain: nahi main pyaar k layak nahi hu aur aise pyaar k nahi

Daya H: acha agar aisa hota toh tumhe itna acha paiwaar nahi milta theekh hain, admit kar lo u in love with shreya, ha ajeeb hain par pyaar kisi chiz ko nahi dekhta ( smirk)

Daya B; kiya bol raahe ho tumhe pta hain na y galt hain, aur agar main maan bhi lu ki main pyaar main hu, par y kaisa pyaar use dekh k sakun nahi ata balki main wild ho jata hu uska ek khyal hi mera body main sensation la deta hain

Daya H: sare pyaar karne ka style ek jaise nahi hota hain insaano k hisaab se uska aane ka tarika alag hota hain, mera hisaab se who bhi tujhe pasand karti hain bahut in fact, dekha nahi who kitni bhi udaas ku na ho agar tune ek kosish ki use manae ki woh turant maan jaati hain, she loves u yaar

Daya B: Nahi galat hain y main use pyaar nahi karta sayad mera physical needs k karan ya sab ho rha h main kal se yoga bhi start kar dunga

Daya : haan yahi sahi rhega

And slept

On the other side

Shreya change her cloths and wear a losse white shirt with a pink lower ad having his hair in a pony, seems like going to sleep, hey wait what she is doing , y kiya hain ek secret diary, aur who usme kuch likh rahi h let's see

Shreya

Dear diary,

U know ab main humesa unke sath rhe paungi ab mujhe dar nahi hain ki mujhe koi le jayega unse dur mom dad k jane k baad, i feel not alone but ab itne saalo k baat mera liya koi aaya hain, but now he came in my life , I lOve him a lot, pta hain yaha tak ki jab who Purvi se baat karte hain i feel jealous, but not now ab unka mujh pai pura hakh hain, I love this feeling, ab main unhe har roz exercise karte hue dekh sakti hu unke woh biceps unhe dekh k hi meri heart beat tej ho jati h, main toh unke baho main rhena chati hu, dear diary kaisa experience hoga unhe kiss karne ka, oh no main kiya soch rahi hu, nahi agar unhe pta chal gya, na unhe kaise pta chalega, tu thore hi unka pass ja k apne ko khol dega, bas ab jaldi se parso aaye , aur main humesa k liya sirf unki ho jau aur woh mere, hey hey wait shreya teri shadi nahi ho rahi unse who tera caretaker honge bas, haan wahi toh pure 5-6 saal tak, in saalo main main unhe bahut pyaar dungi unhe mujh se pyaar karne se koi nahi rok payega, I knew it, he loves me mujhe bas unko y ehsas karwana hain chaiye uske liya mujhe kuch bhi karna pare, apni age limit k against bhi jana pare, main jaungi…

(hey wait y shreya kiya bol rahi hain ki uske mom dad k jaane k kayi saalo k baat par unhe toh gaye hue ek hafta hi hua hain kahi who pagal toh nahi ho gayi, no guys nothing happen like this there is a small secret, aap sab predict kr sakte ho toh karo plzz,aur mujhe reviews main btana)

So dono k dono ko neend ne apne aabosh main leli hain…

In next morning at 4am,

In daya sir room,

Are sir uth gaye aur fresh bhi ho gaye okkk great sir aap toh bahut hi early riser ho, okk ab sir kiya kar rahe hain okk going for bath

At 6am

Hey were is sir, oh in kitchen, sir breakfast bna rahe hain apne aur shreya k liya and her lunch also how cute

At 6: 30

Daya pov: chalo ab shreya ko utha deta hu

In shreya room she is sleeping hugging a pillow with so much affection, like she holding someone, who is very close to her heart

Daya seeing her sleeping, (sir fisal gayee shreya k innocent face pe heheheheh)

Daya: shreya uth jao 7 ho gaye hain

Shreya changes her side in bed

Daya:shreya utho chalo

Shreya: sir 5 minute plzzzz( with overloaded cutenesss)

Daya: no tunhare 5 min karte karte 8 ho jata h chalo

Shreya ignore him and sleep again by hugging the pillow

Daya: shreya ab tum mujhe majboor kar rahi ho and with this he slides the curtain and the room fills with warm and light of rising sun

Shreya: aaaaaggghhh with this she hides her face in pillow and see him by opening one eye, and then hide completely

Daya seeing this all antics and smile on this, now with angry face he also jumps in the bed and snatches the pillows and throw it away

Shreya see his angry face but hide in her palm to sleep, now daya sir tries to open her palm without hurting her, so he can't become success in this task, after sometime shreya feel no grip in his hand so she see the room but found no one so she sleep peacefully

Suddenly splash

Shreya: aggghhh, sir aapne mujhe pura geela kar diya

Daya: jao ja k naha lo phir school jana h na

Shreya sits by folding her knees and said with puppy eyes

Shreya: mujhe school ni jana plzzzzzzz, aaj koi acha leture bhi nahi hain

Daya: lecture kab ache hote hain

Shreya: ammmm jab teacher smart ho, bilkul apki traha

Daya: kiyaaa…( in shock)

Shreya giggles, and ran to the bathroom saying sorry

Daya pov: uff iske sath kaise reh paunga, yoga bhi kuch nahi kr rha hain

At 7:30 am

Daya shouts:shreya, shreya…

She came while zipping her back, wearing school uniform which consist of , a small red hair band with a pony tail having black rubber on it, white shirt loosely tugged in her black skirt which end till her knee, a black tie, white socks and black girls shoe, with black kajal on his eyes

Daya saw her by open mouth

Shreya(in excitement): sir maagi wow

With this daya sir came in real world

Daya : haan

And they eat their breakfast, and leave her then school and then go to bureau but in way he found a diary which fallen from her bag

Daya pov: ghar ja k de dunga

And put it in his bag, and went to office

In office no crime report till now so all were doing their writing work and he also went to do it with agghhh face while taking out some file from his bag the diary again fall . But this time it gain more attention because he saw something written on it

Daya: admires' diary, acha toh shreya ko diary likhne ka sauk hain

Daya heart: toh dekh na tere bare main kiya likha hain

Daya brain: nahi y uska personal thing hain

Daya heart: are main toh islea bol rha hu ki woh tere bare main kiya sochti hain, maat dekh mujhe kiya, phir y maat bolna ki woh tujh se pyaar nahi karti

Daya brain: acha acha dekhta hu

With this he opens the diary last written page, and going to read

Oh no daya sir dekh lenge ab kiya hoga oh no….

Relax guys nothing like that happen

Abhijeet sir save her

Abhijeet: daya chalo ek case report ho gya hain

Daya: acha chalo

Aur jaldi jaldi sir us diary ko rakh dete hain

The case was simple and solve till the evening

During packing for going home he try to read it, but sachin sir interrupt, and then he directly went to home, without talking to anyone he place the diary in her desk and go to sleep

Next morning,

Its hearing day, so shreya take leave from school, today she wake up early but don't found him home, so call him but he doesn't respond, so she call abhijeet sir

Abhijeet: good morning shreya, kiya baat hain aaj subha subha mujhe yaad kiya, sab theekh toh hain

Shreya: good morning sir, sir woh aaj subha se sir, ghar main dikhayi nahi de rahe hain

Abhijeet: are walk pe gya hoga

Shreya: nahi, mena unka cupboard dekha tracksuit yahi hain

Abhijeet( in suspicious tone): acha acha, tumne phone kiya use

Shreya: haan, pr sir utha nahi rhe hain

Ahijeet(doing his antic): oh haan mujhe yaad aya, who apne ek khabri se millne jata aaj subha wahi gya hoga, tum jinta maat karo

Shreya: par jane se phela ek baar toh bol dete, kal raat ko kab aaye pta nahi

Abhijeet: koi nhi ek case ki wajah se pareshan hain

Shreya: okk sir

And the conversation is off, she thought something and go back to somewhere

Abhijeet pov: ye shreya aisa ku behave kar rahi thi jaise whoh uski gf ho

Abhijeet sir call daya sir

Abhijeet: hello, kaha pai hain tu

Daya: wow o ek khabri se milne aaya hu

Abhijeet: itni subh who bhi beech pai

Daya: wo abhijeet, woh..

Abhijeet:theekh hain nahi btana mat bta par baat main bta dena, jab mehshoosh ho

Daya: hmmm

Abhijeet : acha sun, woh shreya na pareshan ho rahi thi ghar ja

Daya: theekh hain

At 7:00 am

Daya sir reaches house

By seeing him, her face lit up

Shreya: sir aap ka intezar main kab se kar rahi thi aap aa gaye, abhi sir ne btaya tha ki aap khabri se millne gaye ho

Daya nods

Shreya: aapko pta hain mujhe bhookh lag rahi thi bahut

Daya: toh main kiya sare kaam chor ke tumhara day care ban jau(in loud voice)

She shivers by his sudden change

Shreya( in low voice): nah wo, mena coffee aur maagi bnai thi aap bhi kha lo

Daya: mujhe bhok nahi hain….

Daya: chalo hum late ho rahe hain

After the court session

Judge: theekh hain mena dono ki side suni ye ek open and shut case hain, shreaya ki custody unke chacha ko milta hain jo dubai main rheta hain, so ab se woh wahi rhegi, ek hafte k baat puri legal custody unke uncle ka hoga

Shreya: my lord plz, jitni jaldi ho sake plzz

Judge: theekh hain parso tak aap dono ja sakte hain

Outside the court

Abhijeet: daya y tune kiya kiya

Flashback

Judge: toh sr. inpector daya aap is bachi ki custody lena chaate hain

Daya: nahi sir, mera busy schedule main iski caring nahi ho payagi

/

/

Judge: shreya aap kis ke sath rhen chahoge

Shreya: sir apne ,uncle k sath,who mujhe bahut pyaar karte hain

Flashback end

Shreya uncle(su): chale shreya

Shreya: haan uncle, par mera kuch saman waha reh gya hain

Su: koi nahi beti hum apko dusri dela denge

Shreya: nahi uncle, who is duniya main kahi nahi millegi

Both gazes meet each other giving lots of emotion to each other but no one spoke

Shreya: unclemera pass key hain chalea

They leave and here sir also leaves to beech

Ufff ye kiya ho gya ye love story toh millne se phela hi tut gayi, no guys it looks like that way but it not

Toh jaane k liya ki dono ne aisa decision ku liya jis se dono ko takleef hui,plz review it at least 15 toh chaiya guys and sorry for that story mera dimaag main abhi daya shreya and abhijeet aur tarika ka hi frame chal rha hain


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry guys, for not updating the next chapter, actually I m quite busy in some work so, sorry for the late, hope u all miss me, but I m very sad u guys are not giving reviews yaar, plz don't be a silent reader

Actually my internal exams r going so I m very much late

So now I directly went to the story, in last chap we saw the heart breaking breakup of our dareya, so why that happen any guess let's see then

Daya sir went to beach, for loneliness

Par shreya kaha jaaye, uski toh puri jindagi tabha ho gayi, sir k bina uski toh saase bhi use bhari lagne lagi

Shreya: uncle chale

Su: haan beta

They both went to the daya sir house

Shreya is packing her stuffs

Su: beta inhe pack karne ki jarurat kiya hain ye sab main apko kharid dunga with a smile

And trying to throw the school dress, bouquet and other things which are given by daya to her

Shreya want to slap him, yell at him, but control herself

Shreya: uncle inme meri mom dad ki yaade hain, plzz

SU: okk shreya, waise tum mujhe uncle maat bulao, mujhe acha nahi lagta

Shreya: ku uncle diverting her mind

SU: beta aise lagta hain ki main tumse bahut bara hu( and try to touch her waist)

She saw him from mirror and became afraid but trying to control herself

Shreya: uncle I will try, uncle aap jaa k apne bag pack kar k airport main mille ya main wahi aa jaungi, humara time bachega, mujhe india main nahi rhena

SU: shreya

Shreya: rahul uncle plzz, main driver k sath aa jaungi

SU: acha shreya, dekho rahul naam tumhare muh se kitna acha lagta hain

Shreya(with fake smile): uncle means rahul bachpan ki adat hain time lagega

Rahul went off, and here shreya broke into tears

Someone came and place a hand in her shoulder, she turn

Shreya: aap sir

Person nods

Person: woh toh mujhe nahi kuch batayaga, tum hi bta do sayyad main kuch madat kar saku

Shreya: nahi sir, app kuch nahi kar sakte, bahut late ho gayi hain, who mujhe apne sain dur karna chaate hain bas ye bhi nahi dekh rahe hain ki, uski mujhe kitni bari keemat dena hoga

So any guess who is the person?

Yes, obviously humare abhijeet sir

Abhijeet: mtlb shreya, tum mujhe sab kuch bta sakti ho, ek bhai ki traha

Shreya clean her eyes and said with a smile: ye sab baate bhai ko nahi bta sakta koi

Abhijeet ( make a grip in her shoulder): to apne best friend ko toh bta sakte ho

Shreya: haaan, par aap unhe kuch nahi bologe phela mujh se promise kariya

Abhijett: par

Shreya: par war kuch nahi

Abhijeet: okk

Shreya: aap se baat hone k baad mujhe bhukh lag rahi thi toh mena breakfast bnaya aur kar k unka intezar karne lagi, woh aay par bahut rudely baat karne lage, mujhe bole main tumhara caretaker nahi hu, mena unse pucha kiya hua sir aap aise ku( she strt whipping again)

Abihijeet: shreya, shreya ro maaat

Shreya(while whipping): sir main aur kuch nahi bol sakti hu is bare main plz, sir aap se ek promise leni hain

Abhijeet: kiya, bolo shreya

Shreya: sir plzz, jo bhi ho aaap unhe humesa support karenga plzzzzzzzz

Abhijeet: ye bhi koi bolne wali baat hain, par….. but he cut by shreya move

As she run from the house

Abhijeet trying to stop her but all become vain

Abhijeet pov: ye ho kiya rha hain, daya, daya ki life aisi ruin nahi ho sakti han, mujhe us se baat karni hogi

And by these type of thought he drove towards daya sir

Abhijeet directly went to him

Abhijeet: daya kiya ho rha hain, ye tum mujhe btaoge

Daya : mtlb

Abhijeet(in strict voice): tum aur shreya ke beech

Daya: kuch nahi

Abhijeet: hmfff…, theeekh hain maat btao tum dono kojo karna hain karo

Daya stand up and try to grab his hand to stop him

Daya: yaar, ab tu bhi mujhe chor k jar ha hain

Abhijeet: mtlb

Daya: woh mujhe ek diary milli thi shreya ki jab mena use para toh muje laga ye jo ho ra hain who galat hain

Abhjeet:mtlb

Daya: us me uski fantasy thi jo who mera sath dekh rahithi

Abhijeet: mtlb who bhi tujhe pyaar karti hain aur usme usne tum dono ko frame kiya hain, toh in sab me galat kiya hain aur tune use chor ku diya

Daya: ye galat hain, woh usme main, mujhe apne boyfriend ki traha treat kar rahi thi, us ke umar main ye sab karna galat hain, main use galat track pe le ja rha tha, hum dono k liya yahi acha hain

Abhijeet: par who kaise maani

Daya: mena use apni kasam de di

Abhijeet: mtlb who tere karan tujh se dur chali gayi, soach le

Daya: sayaad itna pyar mujhe koi na karta ho par ye sab hum dono k liya sahi nahi hoga

Abhijeet: toh ab and look towards him

Daya: pta nahi

Abhijeet: toh chale

Daya: kaha

Abhijeet: bureau kaam karne

Daya: haan chalo

Abhijeet pov shreya tumhari amanat ka main kheyal rakhunga par tum aa jana jaldi

Here shreya is going towards her new life in flight and on the other side abhijeet sir is driving towards bureau

Both of them lot on each other thought, they need each other but they separate by each other.

But jab unko millana hoga na toh sari kaayennat unhe millane ke kaam main lag jata hain lets see…..

After 6 years….

Lots of things change so let's see what is going now

After 6 long yrs., today in the same place and in the same codition a man is sitting on a rock their is just a slightest difference in his condition, it is that his friend cum bro is seeing him from a far distance, the person who is seeing the man strt typing some thing in his mobile and send it to some one

Person: hope so tum aur uske beech kiya hua hain tum hume jaldi bta do

And drove away

On the other side the message is received by a girl, who we can say a curl beauty

Girl: oh god abhi ab main ye kaam kaise karu, usse bulana itna asaan nahi hain, chal beta tarika kuch soach

On the way back to our destiny, means at the sea shore

The person is seeing idly the sea, it is clearly seen that he is lost somewhere, aur woh kheta hain na jab apka dukh sacha toh kutrat bhi apko tasali dena aati hain kuch aisa hi yaha par bhi smajh lijiya aap

Aasmaan k garajte badal aur samundar k uthte lahre uski dil aur dimag k beech ki yudh ko dekha rha tha

Uska dil toh uske sath hi chala gya tha par sayyad aaj usse is baat ka ahesaas hua, uska dimag k hazaro tukre ho gaye the ab tak apne dil ko smajhte smajhte uski rhu pe use ek aise boch ki anubhudi ho rahi thi jis karan use ek ek pal jeena mehanga par rha tha

Use kuch dhundli tasveera dekhaiy de raha hain

Uski woh massum aakhe, uske aakho ka dard

Abhijeet ki kuch baate ' rauk le use daya'

Tarika 'u should gave a chance to her'

Muskan 'daya tumhare aur mera, hum dono k liya yahi acha hoga ki hum apne dosti tak hi rahe main is rishte main tum se jur k is rishte ka majak nahi banana chati hu, aur sach pucho toh main bhi tum se pyaar karne lag gayi hu, aur mujhe laga tha tum bhi karte ho par... '

He scream with pain holding his head in his hand he want him so badly now, but he is no where

Aur ku ho yaha jab tumne use khud jaan ko bola

Person: oh god abhi kaha ho tum plz aa jao mera pass, i need u abhi tum jaante ho na main kitna bewakoof hu dil k maamle main

He is crying, yes he is crying the person whes only name make nervous to all criminal is crying today because today he is feeling a sharp pain in his heart which is very much painful than those physical wound he want to die somewhere, he feel guilty for destroying two lives.

His mind is driven to the memory land, but suddenly his phone strt to ring

He picks the phone

Girl: hello daya

Daya: haan tarika bolo

Girl: kiya hua Daya tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho

Daya: nahi woh kuch case k bare main soach rha tha

Tarika: ammm, Daya ek help chaiya tha

Daya: bolo Tarika

Tarika: woh tumhe toh pata hain na mena ghar shift kiya hain, aur mujhe aaj mauka milla ghar ko settle karne ka, will u help me, maine abhijeet ko phone kiya tha par woh phone nahi utha rha hain

Daya: okk main aa rha hun

The phone disconnected

Daya pov: oh god abhi phone nahi utha rha hain sahi toh hain na

He called him

Here abhijeet phone rang

Abhijeet is going to pick the phone, but tarika stop him

Tarika: nahi abhijeet phone maat uthao warna woh nahi aayega

Abhijeet: aur agar nahi uthaya toh bi nahi aayega( looking straight to her eyes)

Tarika (beaking the eye contact): means

Abhijeet: woh mujhe dhund ne chala jayega

Tarika: okk

Abhijeet pick the phone is second rang

Daya: abhijeet kaha ho tum

Abhijeet(in serious tone): ku kiya hua, bureau main hoon

Daya: woh kuch nahi, main rakhu

Abhijeet: hmmm

And the phone disconnect

Daya pov: oh god abhi tum mujh se abhi bhi naraj ho, I hope mena woh decision nahi liya hota toh aaj humari life itni complicate nahi hoti

With these thought he went to tarika house

Here tarika open door for him

Daya enter the house, daya sees his surrounding

Daya: ye kiya hain Tarika

Tarika: mera ghar

Daya: wahi main bol rha hu, tumhara ghar well settle hain phir main kis kam main help karu

Tarika: mera ghar settle karne main

Daya: mtlb

Tarika: mujhe nahi pata tum dono bhaiyo main kiya chal rha hain par woh bahut disturb hain, aur agar woh disturb hoga toh mera ghar kabhi settlenahi hoga

Daya nods in yes( and thought is bro is so lucky)

Then abhijeet came in scene

Tarika: abhijeet dekho mena daya ko bulaya hain jo bhi problem hain tum dono k beech main abhi settle kar lo

Abhijeet( in rude way): kiy settle karu main haan, ye toh bahut bare ho gaye hain apni life k decision khud leta hain kisi aur ki toh chinta hi nahi hain, apne gum aur apne ego k aage koi dekhta hi kaha hain inhe

Daya who is listening all this till now, break in pieces

Daya: abhiiiiiii(and strt crying), haan hu main bewakoof bahut bara wala,mera pass bilkul akal nahi hain, main sab kuch complicate kar sakta hu bas, sirf sab ki jindagi kharab kar sakta hu, bachpan main maa baab ko kha gaya, jis ne mujhe itna pyaar kiya, use jaane ko de diya, apne pyaar ka gala khud aapne hatho se daba diya, friendship ko itna complicate kar diya ki ab unke saamane muh bhi nahi dikha sakta hu

Aur agar sach tum dono ko bol diya toh tum dono main tension ho jayegi

Abhijeet, tarika both see each other, their eyes speaks a lot

Eye conversation

Tarika: abhi daya kiya bol rha hain

Abhijeet: mujh pe trust hain na

Tarika: haan

Abhijeet: aur mujhe daya main, woh kabhi kuch galat nahi karega

Tarika: mujhe bhi pata hain, par uski halat

Abhijeet: hmm

Tarika: go ahead, abhi apni ego maat aane do tum dono k beech main

Abhijeet went to daya and place his hand on his shoulder

Abhijeet(in his softest tone): tujhe kiya lagta han hum teeno ki bonding itni kamzoor hain

Tarika( gave support to abhijeet sir): daya tumhe mujh pe bharosha nahi hain, ki main tumhe samajh paungi, chalo phela andar bethte hain phir baat karte hain

They sit in drawing room while tarika make tea for all three

After that conovo. Strt

…

….

So for next episode plz gave lots of reviews bye guys….


	3. Chapter 3

Hello goys, I m back so sorry for the late, I know aap log bahut gussa honge but sorry yaar

Toh next episode is here…

Trio enter in tarika house, tarika went to make coffee for trio

After that the convo start

Tarika place his hand on his shoulder and press it softly to gave him a emotional support

Daya: tarika mana sab complicated kar diya hum charo k beech

Tarika: mtlb

Daya: abhijeet tumhe pata hain na pichle wale case main mujhe drug diya gaya tha jis se mujhe halogenations ho rahe the

Abhjeet: haan aur Muskaan tumhare sath ruki thi, tumhare dekh bhal k liya

Tarika: toh kiya hua (in suspicious tone)

Abhijeet: kiya hua daya, kahi tum dono k beech

Daya: nahi nahi Abhijeet aisa kuch nahi hua, woh woh (by this he stand up and walk towards the window) mujhe kal pta chala mena us din kiya kiya Muskaan se

Tarika: Daya please sahi se btao kiya hua (in strict tone), I believed in you, ki tum meri bhen k sath kuch galat nahi kiya hoga

Daya: kiya hain mena uska dil tora hain. Main abhi tak bhi shreya ko nahi bhul paya hu, us din drug k asar se meri woh feelings bhi saamne aa gayi jo mena khud dabana chaha

Abhijeet(trying to convince him): aisa kuch nahi hota nashe main log falu main bolte hain

Daya: par sach, abhijeet, main use nahi bhul paya maine us din Muskaan ko shreya samjh gaya, mena propose bhale hi Muskaan ko kiya tha tum logo k saamne par shreya samajh k,

And shows him the promise ring which is given back by Muskaan to daya

Tarika(in auspicious tone): means ab tum dono ek sath nahi ho

Daya: haaa(in shame tone)

Tarika: uski halat kaisa hain

Voice: ek dum mast

Trio turn

Abhijeet: tum

Tarika: tu

And ran towards the person

Tarika: tu theekh toh hain na, means

Voice:Guys relax, acha hua mujhe daya sir ki feelings ka pata chal gaya, aur unhe bhi , agar aisa nahi hota aur maano humari shadi ho jata toh hum dono ko ek dusre ko jhelna parta sari umar, okkk aisa maat dekh tu mujhe Tarika, ya mujhe bura laga par, I know jo hota hain acha hi hota hain, aur main bhi confuse thi is relation main actullay about the person

Daya: mtlb

Muskan: means Muskaan Sharma Is doubtful about my Mr. right that it is really u, ya phir mera dusra crush, love line

Abhijeet: kaun ?

Muskaan: obviously my breath salman khan

Tarika: whattt?

Muskaan: I m jookinggg , ookkk okk ab itna serious mahaul maat bnao I m suffocating ( and start coughing)

All trio passes a smile

Muskaan walk towards the daya

Muskaan: friends

Daya: hmmmmm

Abhijeet: lagta hain ab ye mail milab yahi khatam karna parega sachin ka phone aaya hain ek case report hua hain chalo

Duo start walking, but daya turn back to see muskaan and both gave a soft look to each other

And duo left the house

Tarika to Muskaan: tu paka sahi hainna

MUskaan: haan Tarika, I m fine

Tarika: fine, mujhe pata hain ki tu jab pheli baar mili thi Daya se us se phela se tu us se pyaar karti thi

Muskaan: haan par pyaar main humesa kuch mille jaroori toh nahi kai kai pyaar ki khaani aise bhi hoti hain, and I know bhagwaan ne kuch acha hi likha hoga mera liya, ku ki

Tarika: okk kkk miss philosopher chale warna humara prade nikal jayega

Muskaan : haan haan chalo

And all leave the house…..

The case is reported and solved till the next evening

Abhijeet: so ab…

Daya: main toh thak gaya lets go home and get some sleep

Tarika: ya I m only in the plan

Sachin: count me too

Pankaj( in upset mood): matlab hum restro nahi ja rahe hain

Abhijeet: what was that pankaj

Freedy(in joking): kahi pankaj tum hume prty

Pankaj: no sir no(in hazardious way)

All strt to look him

And then pankaj strt to say something but all strt laughing

Daya: acha acha aaj kisko lutna hain pankaj

Pankaj(with innocence): sir apko

Daya: what!

Abhijeet: sahi hain pankaj, aaj ise bhi pata chal ki logo ko lutne main kaisa lagta hain unhe

Daya:bossss

Abhijeet gave a grin look

Purvi(almost in excitement): par kaise pankaj

Pankaj:mujhe kiya pata sachin sir se puchoo, mera ko toh muskaan ne btaya

Sachin glare Muskaan

Daya: so sachin tumhare pet main koi baat nahi rehti

Sachin: sir woh, sorry sir

Abhijeet: ab btaoge kiya baat hain

Daya: kuch ni boss, sachin mujh se ek shardh jeet gaya tha bas, usika prty

Abhijeet: bache sudhar ja kabhi ye shardh hi tujhe marwa k rahega

Daya: tab ki tab dekhi jayega

They park to the restro, and all happily turns to go

Abhijeet( carefully observing him):

Daya (looks hime): kiya

Abhijeet: wahi main tujh se puch rha hu kiya

Daya: kiya, boss kuch bologe, mujhe kiya pata tumhare diag main kiya chal rha hain

Abhijeet gave him a stern look

Daya: ok okkk, I got it, well mena search kiya but not good in result, I lost her

Abhijeet: means

Daya: means uski shadi ho gayi hain kisi arab k billionaire se,

Abhijeet: I don't think so

Daya: mera bahut hi pakke khabriyo ne btaya hain, 18 k hothe hi uski shadi ho gayi thi uska affair chal raha tha us k sath and the condition become worse

Abhijeet: aain

Daya: she become pregnant without marriage, so when she turn 18 they marry each othe, I think so mena galat ladki ko dil de diya tha

Abhijeet: It seems fishy

Daya: ku

Abhijeet: tumne apne khabri ko kab bola tha is k liya

Daya: parso

Abhijeet; itni jaldi itna matter

Daya: hmm, ujhe bhi doubt hua, par mena uske information khud cross check kiya and it seems ri8

Abhijeet: okkk

Abhijeet pov: mujhe is bare main dekhna hoga, pta ni ku mujhe aisa lag rha hain jo dikh rha hain woh hain nahi

Abhijeet: but bhagwaan ne kisi ko toh

Daya: ya ya kisi na kisi ko bnaya hain, par us se phela main life k mauj le lu u know na shadi aur gf k baat life tumhari nahi rheti, and gave a silly smile, ammm.. I think so hume chalna chaiya, warna I swear pankaj mera liya kuch nahi chorega khane main, phir tumhara ye bear bhuga rhe jayega nad made a small pour face

Abhijeet: haa haa ku nahi chalo, tum jao main ek phone call kar ge ata hu

Daya: jaldi ana, main guarantee nahi de sakta tumhara liya kuch bachega ki nahi

And jog from there

Abhijeet(sigh): tu kitnea bhi chupa le mujh se nahi chupa sakta, mujhe pta hain tu us miss kar rha hain , I hope tera life man sab kuch jaldi sah ho jaaye…

Let see in next chap kiya hota hain…

Thanks u all nd plz review it yaar


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys back with another short chap, hope u all like it guys, love u all...

So now lets see restro main kiya hota hain

The restro is well manner decorated

The cid gp take the family seats

And start admiring the place, leg pulling and all those noisy stuffs was going on

Suddenly one of them eyes catch someone, and he poke his partner

Daya: hey abhi

Abhijeet: haan bol, par haan main pay nahi karunga

Daya: uffff( and role his eyes), udhar dekh and pointed towards one of the table

Abhijeet( seeing on that side): kiya hua

Daya: kuch nahi

Abhijeet: kiya hua

Daya: maine waha sid ko dekha

Abhijeet: aain woh toh

Purvi: bhaiya aap dono akela nahi hain yaha u know

Daya: haa meri mata

Abhijeet: ain

Purvi(gave a devilish look to vivek)

Usse se phela koi kuch soach pata they start throwing chill water to each other, or most probably we called on duo, and within a second they both are drench in water

Daya(in grin tone): tum dono

Purvi(in innocent tone): hum kiya kare aap dono beeeech main aa gaye ( and gave a look to the vivek)

Sachin innocently seeing these and know what was coming for purvi and obliviously for vivek, but he only care specially for the girl i think so he interrupt

Sachin(in tough look): tum dono kab sudheroge hum bahar hain sab dekh rahe hain, i think so sir aap dono thora fresh ho k aayia, and we have to go

Tarika(nods): yup, waise bhi sab ghur rahe hain

Abhijeet: kaun ghur raha aapko tariika ji( last to word in his sweetest voice)

Muskan( coughing): i think the romance session is over, but pay toh...

Sachin: main pay kar raha hu, sir aap dono plz..

Daya: are sachin tumhe pay karne ki koi jarurarat nahi hain, abhi hain na

Abhijeet: haan, kiya?

Daya smile on this

Sachin: sir i m paying

Abhijeet( in tough look): tum itne bare nahi ho gaye ho

Sachin: sorry sir, par aap is halat may pay karenge, waiter ki

Abhijeet: i know, islea ye lo card and pay kardo

Sachin: par

Purvi: uff, aap idhar do card bhai, main pay kar deti hu, and aapne liya kuch shopping bhi kar lungi

Abhijeet: kiya

But purvi ran from there to cash counter

Daya: chalo abhi, tumhara card gaya

Abhijeet sir sigh and went for fresh

But on the back way our pari( purvi), crash on someone arms, any guess...

Okk

Whom should i pick, lets have some smoky flavour

The two strong hands makes firm grip on his waist and both have a great last longing eye lock, so who is this hot smoky guy

Purvi came out from the eye lock

The person helps her to stand

Tarika: purvi tum theekh ho na

Purvi: haan ( and smile)

The person also smile, and want to say something

But meanwhile purvi take all the cid cop and came out

Person( with grin): hmmm, naraj hain meri drama queen koi nahi kal dekta hu ise, kal tak iska mood sahi nahi kiya toh mera naam bhi kavin nahi

Meanwhile this side sachin want to ask her who is the guy

Purvi: daya bhai chalo na mujhe neend aa rahi hain

Daya: haan chalo, chalo bhai

On the another side

Girl: is baar toh menna dekh liya inhe, warna humara plan cid ko barbaad karne ka kharab ho jata, agli baar soach samajh k tum muh kholna

Guy: hmmm, jaan (and trying to touch her)

Girl: tumhari in hi harkato se hum pakare jayenge

Guy: relax nisha darling

The girl watches him

Guy: i means to say shreya darling

The girl grin...

Ain shreya daya ko marengi huh very bad aisa kaise ho sakta hain

Par jo dikhta hain woh hota nahi

So lets see kiya hota hain

And wait a minute purvi ka kiya story hain

Wait for next chap...

And plz review it


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys i m back with another short chap So now,  
A girl is standing in a darkshade of a tree and act like she is angry with her partner her partner came from back and hug her and planted soft kisses on her neck and simply murmur "I m sorry, mujhe pata nahi tha tum iss baat se itna naraj ho jaogi, i promise main tumhe kabhi chor k nahi jaunga"  
Girl: paka n Boy: simply nods Girl:by the way main aap se naraj nahi thi, main toh bas aapse ruthne ka natak kar rahi thi Daya Daya :acha and with this he strt tickling her And she strt laughing her laugh fill up the environment but suddenly thunderstorm strike and the atmosphere becoming dark and dark Shreya make a proper grip on his hand Shreya: daya mujhe tumhe chor k nahi jana, i don't want to losse u, mujhe bacha lo sir With this her eyes is fill with tear Daya sir is want to stop her but he was unable to move he only scream with her name and she strt disapearing slowly slowly Background music Hanste Hanste Ro Diye Tum,  
Kis Mushkil Mein Khoye The Tum,  
Deewane Se Mausam Mein,  
Humko Pagal Kar Gaye Tum…  
Humko Pagal Kar Gaye Tum…

Tu Jo Agar Muskura De,  
Mausam Bhi Baarish Gira De,  
Kitna Haseen Ye Awaara Pal Hai,  
Aise Mein Tu Mere Hosh Udaa De…

Phool Pe Shabnam Ho Gaye Tum,  
Dard Ka Marham Ho Gaye Tum,  
Deewane Se Mausam Mein,  
Humko Pagal Kar Gaye Tum…  
Humko Pagal Kar Gaye Tum…  
And she slowly slowly disappear and completely went out of his vision Suddenly he scream with her name And sit on the bed Daya pov: ye kesa sapna tha, kahi shreya kisi musibat main toh nahi hain, nahi woh toh arab main hain, i hope so main us se jaldi millu, main uski life main koi interference nahi karunga but i want to meet him, mujhe bas uski kushi chaiye Suddenly the bell ring Daya:oh 6 ho gaye chalo office bhi chalna hain And with these thoughts he went to office Today is not a regular day because till now no case is reported The morning is going snoring with files work After the lunch, in cafe Abhijeet : oh(while seeing something on his phone) Daya: kiya hua boss Abhijeet: kuch nahi chalo ye game khela ba band karo And with these word he stop the spinning bottle of truth and dare Purvi:bhaiya ye aapne kiya kiya abhi daya bhai ka number aane wala tha (and make a pout) Abhijeet: game baat main khel lena ravaan ka message hain, meeting bulai hain, nai pauche toh prade lag jayagi After announcement of this all of them reached in office with in a 5 min In office Acp enter all wish him good afternoon sir Acp:ye meeting mena aap sabko kisi se millane ke liya rakha hain, ye humare new officer hain (a man in blue jeanswith black jacket enters in office) Man: good afternoon sir, inspector kabir is on duty sir Daya and abhijeet is in surprise Daya: are kabir tum Acp: haan ab kabir hume phir se joint kar raha hain Sachin: mtlb sir Abhijeet: mtlb ye sachin ki kabir phela bhi humare sath kaam kar chuka hain aur phir uska delhi main tansfer ho gya tha Sachin:par ye toh hume Kabir: haab sachin, apko koi problem toh nahi hain main apko sachin bulau Sachin: nahi nahi Kabir : haan main hi us din hi purvi se takraya tha aur hum ek dusre ko jaante hain par us din hotel main woh thora naraj thi ku ki main use bina btaaye aa gya tha islea Sachin: oh After that on evening purvi meet kabir and they talk in very casual way but from their closeness some one became reckless, yes sachin sir is feeling very angry, hurt and his attention is shifting continuously on them Sachin pov: ye kiya ho rha hain mujhe, i think ab mujhe ghar jana chaiya sayaad mujhe thakan ho gya hoga And he leave for house.. The ni8 is quite as usual but the next morning will not same as other day fo the cid team Next morning... Abhijeet (blowing horn)outside of a house Abhijeet pov: ye kabhi nahi sudherega And enter inside the house with duplicate key Abhijeet: Daya daya... Daya woke up Daya : oh no, phir se late Abhijeet: haan phir se, tum itna lazy ho na Daya : okkk okk i knew it, abhi meri madat kari boss tayar hone main warna hum dono late ho jayenga Abhijeet : hum dono ku, main toh ja rha hu Daya: boss tum mera sath aisa karoge with puppy eyes Abhijeet : theekh hain, ab tu fresh ho ja main kapre iron ka deta hu With this daya sir almost run to the bathroom and abhijeet sir persuing his work... Daya sir came and abhijeet sir offer him his cloth Abhijeet: chale Day: nahi Abhijeet: ku Daya: breakfast Abhijeet : ek baat bta tu khud ek baccha hain tu kaise shreya ka( but he stop in mid) Daya: hmmmm, (trying to made think normal) chodo na us baat ko but abhi mujhe bhukh lagi hain Abhijeet : hmmm, chal office k pass wale new cafe se kha lenge Daya: haa, aur tum ne mujhe promise bhi kiya tha and wink him Daya quickly lock the door and bith run to office After entering in office 15 minutes later In cafe.. Daya: boss jagha toh acha hain par khana kaisa hain Abhijeet (sigh) : chalo woh bhi dekh lete hain After that they enter in cafe And take a set near the reception and place a order, and strt chatting A girl came to serve them their order mot of the time they don't pay so much attention to any one, obviously they pay some attention after all they are cid cops, but this attention is some how different, it seems that daya sir is lost in her beauty The cafe girl silently serve the order and handover the bill to abhijeet sir It is clearly seen by abhijeet sir that the firl want to avoid hi partner and seem disturb also Daya also see it Abhijeet :are u okk, you seem nervous Girl: ya ya i m okk Daya: you r sure mam The girl face rise up abd there eyes meet (Shanai ki awaz) they have a short eye lock Girl: yes sir, i m fine today is my first day (and gave him a assurance simile) Both of them knew she is telling lie and he cann't do anything if she tell her problem, but both feel relax only seeing each other So who is the girl...

When they reach office DCP sir greet them DCP: aur ye humare do sr. Officer jo kuch bhi... But ACP sir glare so he stop ACP sir also glare on duo and both of them look each other like ab toh gaye bhai DCP: siddharth inhe toh tum jante hi honge Siddhartha: yes sir After that DCP went off by an excuse siddharth: hello daya and abhijeet Abhijeet : tum yaha ACP: haan ek smuggling k case k sisilla Daya: oh Siddhart: but us se pehela main tumhe tumhare kisi jaan pecchan waale se millana chata hu Daya: kaun Siddharth: shreya our sub inspector With this shreya. Came from backe side of his... What shreya yaha toh woh ladki kaun jise dekh kar daya sir ko ajjeb sa aisas hua ye kiya ho rha hain, Shreya ko daya yaad hain, shreya daya k life main apna jagha le payegi Kiya hoga... Aage k liya at least 10 reviews


End file.
